Justice Pretty Cure!
''Justice Pretty Cure! belongs to Tamashi Hikari. Ask permission from her to edit this page or any of her other pages. Grammer mistakes or category mistakes are notified in the *Summary Box* after you are done editing.'' Thank You~ ❤ is the 13th fan series, but in a new timeline, created and directed by Tamashi Hikari. It replaces Genuine Beauty Pretty Cure! in its timeslot. It is inspired by the Japanese magical girl series, started in 2004. It centers around 5 girls as they save their city from evil that has been haunting them for 100+ years since the city was founded. The main motifs are heros, superheros, justice, crimefighting, and elements. There are a total of 50 episodes. Plot Justice Pretty Cure! Episodes For 100+ years, the city of Yakkaina has been dealing with super villains. But because of those villains, there has been a line of superheros fighting them for justice. But things start getting more terrible when this weird when an old super villain made this gas that turns things into monsters, items, or just disappear. Though making it, an explosion came causing the villain and his crew to disappear, with only one surviving but turning into a very powered villain that superheros now can't defeat. This explosion didn't though create just the villain, three employees hearing about the explosive got some of the gas on them turning them into fairies. Other bad things came when a group of famous heros became transformation objects when they were in the gas that the villain used to stop them. Because of this, the fairies knew that it was their time to find new superheros to fight the villain and his new assigned henchmen. This is when a girl name Motomizu Rinryo become the next superhero, with some help, to defeat the villain and save the city, but can't do it alone. She has to find the rest of the team that represents the famous team of the Elemental 5. Characters Pretty Cure * is a very gentle but very rugged girl at the age of 14. She has loved super heros all her life, and never stopped wanting to watch them fight and save her city from villains. She especially loves the magic type, just like the witch hero she looks up to. Rinryo loves to practice her martial arts and combat skills to save the city she had loved since of being a baby. With the pink supper commune, she transforms into , whose her theme color is pink, and represents the hero of magic, . * is a very innocent and shy girl at the age of 13. She is very shy and hates to see people hurt, though she can't do it herself. The reason is that she is that way is because of her father passed away of being her super commune, making him part of the Elemental 5. Mao becomes brave later on when she wants more and more to defeat the villain and get her father back to her. With the yellow super commune, she transforms into , whose theme color is yellow, and she represents the hero of lighting, . * is a rugged and sturdy girl, that has anger issues, at the age of 14. She is very athletic and very famous in school for playing in sports. Though being in many, the reason is to be a great superhero like most people that she looks up to. She loves to fight, but mostly fights alone. Her goal is to someday be a hero and help the city that she cares about so much. Her and Rinryo have been friends since being little, so they have the same goal. With the red super commune, she transforms into , whose theme color is red, and she represents the hero of fire, . * or better known as , is a very strong and brave girl at the age of 16. She was once part of the villain league until she saw the potential of being a hero. She was very rude and selfish at that time, but now, she fights to help the girls save the heros and protect the city they love. In reality, she love nature, and loved to plant them when she was really little. This was the reason why she loved the superhero of nature when she was a child. With the green super commune, she transforms into , whose theme color is green, and represents the hero of nature, . * or better known as , is a very friendly and courageous girl at the age 12. She turned into a fairy sometime after the explosion when left over gas went to her. She soon meets up with the fairies when Illusion was born. She soon becomes her human self when they figure out a antidote for making fairies and monsters to be back to normal, but this made her more younger than she was before. She now fights to save the city and the heros that were trapped in their communes. With the blue super commune, she transforms into , whose theme color is blue, and represents the hero of water, . Mascots * or known as is Rinryo's partner and mentor to all the girls, including the other fairies. He was the villains most awarding employee until Strength disappeared after the explosion. Strength's main goal is to help stop Akuyaku and save the Elemental 5. When they find an antidote for fairies and monsters, he can turn from fairy to his human self, Osamu. * or known as is Mao's partner and is the most rugged out of all the fairies. He and Mao have a bff relationship, meaning that they love to make pranks on each other, gossip to each other, and play together. This can be a little difficult sometimes since he gets into trouble a lot, making Mao having to go find him. When they find an antidote for fairies and monsters, he can turn from fairy to his human self, Takayuki. * or known as is Aya's partner, and is very patient and caring fairy. He has to calm Aya a lot when she gets mad since of her anger issues. Because of that, they have a special bond with each other, sometimes being Romantic. He rather see her calm then crazy. When they find an antidote for fairies and monsters, he can turn from fairy to his human self, Avaron. * or known as is Sachi's partner and is a baby fairy. She got some of the gas on her when she was with her father, who disappeared later. Found by Strength, she is taken care of by the girls so they can find her family. When they find an antidote for fairies and monsters, Lu-chan can turn from a fairy to her human self, Lu Mi. Villains * or known as , is the main villain of the series, and was the formal villain for the Elemental 5. He is also the villain that created the gas that turn everyone into what they were. He is very smart and knows how to get out of a situation, even a bad one. After the gas, he became more powerful, but more lazy then usual. He lets him henchmen do all the work when he sits around and watches their failure. He gets more determined later in the series to use his new powers to the test. * or known as , is the first henchmen, and is the main commander of them. She helps make more gas for the monsters and is his assistant in the lab back then. She was a villain called Sorrow that had a crush on Raitoningu Denka since he was single. Because of the gas, she loses both him and her will to be a mom. Though being the smart of the henchmen, she is more as an anti-hero since she does like being evil at times, and just wants to be a mom. She disguises herself as , a girl that loves jewelry. She hates Charge but gets purified from her. * or known as , is second of the henchmen and is very strong and powerful. Though being very strong, he doesn't want to mess his power up, so he uses the powers of the gas to create monsters. He was once though an assistant in the news department with. He has a big rivalry with Haran Kasai, since they were arch enemies with each other. This reason is why he hates Blaze, being the girl version of Haran. He disguises himself as , a gym trainer in Yakkaina. He hates Blaze but gets purified from her. * or known as , is the fourth and final henchmen, that is the youngest out of the henchmen. He worked in the lower class level that soon gets the power to pause or freeze time, but only for a while, from the gas. He helps makes the gases as well, but is much more calm and cool about it than the rest of his team. He was a side-villain for a while, with his target being Mizu Funsha. He disguises himself as , a soccer player at Tasukete Junior High. He hates Sprinkle but gets purified from her. Supporting Characters Major * is Mao's big sister and guardian when their father is a commune. She is very protective over Mao so much, which makes Mao really shy and scared of her. Hidemi loves taking care of children, and wants the best for Mao, though she doesn't know that Mao is Charge. She wishes the best for Mao since of their dad disappearing, which makes her think that Mao is depressed by it. Hidemi gives the girls confidence and the courage to fight, even though she doesn't know the girls are cures. * is Sachi's best friend and is part of managing at the villain's work. She didn't fully get the gas on her, but some of the gas that did get on her made her have super speed. She soon learns that Sachi is a cure, and keeps the secret from her friends and other employees of the villains. Kohana is very intelligent that also loves to help coordinate fight moves for the girls. Minor * are ghosts of the group. They were first stuck in the villains building in tubes, then become aware of their surroundings. They only appear for 10 episodes. Movie Exclusive Item Transformations * is the main transformation device. * is the secondary item for the transformation device. * is the 1st upgrade to the device. * is the 1st upgrade for the transformation device. * is the 2nd upgrade to the device. Weapons * is the cures main weapon. * are weapons that are used for sub-attacks. * is the 1st upgrade to the main weapon. * is the 2nd upgrade to the main weapon. * is the upgrade to the wing masks. Locations * is the main setting where both villains and cures live. * is the school where Mao and Teruko go. * is the school where Rinryo, Aya, and Sachi go. * is the main setting where the villains work. Movies * is an all star movie containing the teams, Justice Pretty Cure!, Genuine Beauty Pretty Cure!, Noel Ghosts Pretty Cure!. * is the first and only movie in the series. The story centers of the girls going inside a drawing of a comic book. They soon meet up with a girl that is being attacked since she had a special stone to defeat the villain. She soon reveal herself as one of the heros of the story and has to find other heros to help her save the world from the villain. So the cures have to find other heros for the main protagonist to defeat the villain. Merchandise Justice Pretty Cure! Merchandise Seiyuu Tamashi's Dream Voices Trivia Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Cure Heartly